Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Virtualization allows the abstraction and pooling of hardware resources to support virtual machines in a Software-Defined Data Center (SDDC). For example, through server virtualization, virtual machines running different operating systems may be supported by the same physical machine (e.g., referred to as a “host”). Each virtual machine is generally provisioned with virtual resources to run an operating system and applications. The virtual resources may include central processing unit (CPU) resources, memory resources, storage resources, network resources, etc. In practice, virtual machines may be deployed in a virtualized computing environment to operate as network nodes of multi-node application(s). A multi-node application may range from a simple website with a handful of network nodes to a more complex structure with hundreds or thousands of network nodes. To implement the multi-node application(s), connectivity may be required among the network nodes to send and receive packets. However, the connectivity between a pair of network nodes may be lost, or degrades over time, thereby adversely affecting the performance of the multi-node application(s).